


vulnerable

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bullying, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Feelings, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Locker Room, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Shower Sex, Slash, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Unwanted Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard the school bully an Frank is afraid of him.  What happens when he catches Frank alone after gym class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gerard Way Frank Iero or any of the other band members mentioned in this fic it is made up not real don't reflect any of these peoples own views or behaviors. They do not condone thing written here. 
> 
> Thank you to my coauthor and beta for helping me with this fic

Gerard ran this school, everyone knew it, the principal looked the the other way and most of the teachers feared him. He slept with many male and female student and teachers, he got anyone he wanted no matter what. People didn't tell Gerard no, they knew if they did he would just take it anyway. He pushed people around and got into fights more often than not. He always had Ray, Burt , and Adam with him, He also could be found with his little brother quite often trailing behind with his best friend, Pete. Today was no exception, Gerard sat at the table in the school courtyard just outside the lunch room before school, and always at first lunch. It was often he was found there even during classes and after school. It early morning foggy and cold as he crude bark of laughter is echoing around the courtyard. He pulls his black leather jacket tighter around him as he laughs with his friends. His extremely pale skin is slightly pink from the wind. His smoke dangles between his fingers as soft whips of white smoke curl as they escape his lips and dissipate in the march air. He takes one last hit before throwing it to ground stomping on it grinding it out with the toe of his shoe. Pushing himself up from the table ,the group leaves and headed inside to class. When he passes the younger boy with black fringe hanging in his eyes who is way to short ,he puts his foot out tripping him. 

Frank falls to the ground as he stumbles over Gerard out stretched foot because he's rushing and don't see the foot in time. Frank falls froward, unable to catch himself because he is carry books and he falls to the ground spilling his book on the floor. Gerard and his group keep walking laughing at the boy. Frank is angry but he don't say a word he knows better the last thing he wants to get his ass beat. 

Burt had punched him the face last week gave him a bloody nose. The week before that Ray had shoved him down in gym. Pete had stuffed him in a locker. They had done a lot of things to him and it never seemed to end so he did his best to avoid them when possible and not bring them down on him.  
He gathers his books and heads down the hall into the English classroom. He shares this class with Mikey and he just wants to hurry up and get out of it away from anyone who pushes him around. He hate it at this school but he can't go to privite school any more now that his parents got a divorce because his mom can't afford it.  
He keeps his head down and watchful eye for Gerard the rest of the day. So far he has been lucky but there is no way to avoid him and his cronies at lunch time not if Frank hopes to eat. Some times he skips lunch or brings his own and hides to avoid their harassment. His last class before lunch is gym he hates it Frank is not athletic. He short pale and quite thin. He usual waits for the other boys to change out of their clothes and head out before he does. He pulls on his sweats and shirt before he heads into the gym for class. He has this class with Pete who again does his best to embarrass Frank he's already clumsy and terrible at sports without taking and elbow to the back of his head or knee to the back of the leg. Today is no different as he's shoved into the bleachers with an elbow to his chest. It hurts and makes his eyes water but he goes on trying not to let it show that they get to him. He is out of shape and he smokes at least a pack a day. By the end of class he drags his feet as he makes his way slowly to the locker room where he really don't want to be.

He hang around the back near his locker waiting until the room starts to empty . Once the other boys have all left he grabs a couple clean towels. He knows he will be left alone because the gym will be empty during first lunch. This seems to be the only time he ever gets to have any time to himself at this hell hole. He tugs his shirt up over his head bearing his top half before he wads up his shirt stuffs it in his bag. He makes quick work his boxers and sweats tugging them down his slender legs before pulling them off his feet. He stuff them in the bag to putting in his locker. He picks up his towels heading to the shower stalls furthest in the back of the locker room hoping if anyone has strayed behind that he will go unnoticed. He places his towel on the small bench just out side of the stall careful to keep it neat so it don't fall on the floor. He grabs the thin ugly olive green plastic curtain opening it to turn on the water. He adjust the spray until he is satisfied with the hot temperature before he steps inside. The hot water feels good to him as it runs down his body trailing down his pale skin in soft rivulets. 

The loud squeak of someone shoe on the hard tile floor of the outer room of the locker room makes Frank go still and quite. He curses under his breathe damning his luck. The curtain is suddenly torn open leaving him standing there nude wet and vulnerable. He opens his mouth to tell the intruder to fuck right off when his eyes meet Gerard smirking at him. He clamps his mouth shut quickly as not to make things worse. He had just hoped to get a shower an have lunch but now he was going to get beat up in the locker room of the empty gym where there is no one to hear him call for help. 

Frank throws his hands up backing away from the pale boy with the long black hair glaring at him. Gerard licks his full pink lip smirking when Frank's back hits the cold tile wall. He is sure Gerard can see the fear in his eyes as he stands there venerable. He knows he is trapped the senior is blocking the only escape. He knows even if he manged to get past him Gerard can run faster and he is nude. He also is sure the older boys friends are some where near by so he just lets his shoulders slump with a defeated sigh. His eyes widen when the older boy grabs his own band shirt tugging it over his head. He just stood there gaping at the expanse of pale skin revealed to him. Gerard was not fat by any means nor was he athletic. He was just a little on thick but toned side skin even more pale than Frank's own skin. He placed his shirt next to the towels on the bench before making quick work of his black skin tight jeans. Frank can't help his mouth dropping open when he realizes the boy is completely bear beneath them having worn no underwear. His cock stood, proud and thick, already half hard against his belly, the base nestled in the carefully trimmed thatch of dark curls.

Frank was terrified he did not know what Gerard intentions were but it was clear beating him up right now was not the thing that was on his mind. He steps forward advancing on the trapped boy pulling the curtain shut behind him. Frank could not help but wonder if Gerard was here alone. The older boy stepped forward invading his personal space. 

"I do hope you aren't a virgin pretty." Gerard says voice barely audible over the water but sharp as knife. Frank knew how dangerous he could be and he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"I have only been one guy. It was just once." Frank lets his words trial off staring at the boy in fear.  
"Turn around and face the wall." Gerard orders

Franks mouth goes dry but he does as he is told. He is scared and Gerard is bigger and much stronger. He don't want him to get mad when he knows what the boy is capable of. He is scared to do anything but comply out fear that Gerard might hurt him even worse. He turns his back to the boy and stands there in the warm spray of water facing the wall. Gerard moves behind him reaching around Frank to grip his wrist. He shoves him forward forcing him to place his hands flat against the cold tile. When he presses his body close against Frank back he leans in so Frank can feel his manhood against him. He leans in nipping Frank ear roughly before placing his soft lips against the shell of his ear whispering in it.

"Be a good boy I will do it quick. Put up a fight and I will show you what pain really is." He says his warm breath ghosting over the shell of Frank ear making him shiver.

Gerard reaches to the small shelf on the wall where Frank has set his small travel size bottle of liquid soap grabbing. He squirts some out on his hand rubbing it around. 

It could be worse Frank thinks to him self at least Gerard is not bad looking. He closes his eyes leaning his head against the cold tile wall and waits. Gerard runs his soapy hands down Franks hips slowly admiring them. He shoves the young boy legs roughly apart before using his thumbs to spread him. He takes a moment to admire the soft tight pucker before running a soap slicked finger around his entrance. Frank bites his lip bracing his feet so he can still himself for the intrusion. It is hard to relax no matter how hard he tries being so exposed like this. Gerard press the tip his finger against his tight heat pushing inside. Frank wincing as it enters him but don't put up a fight. He is just thankful the senior gave him any preparation at all. He knew he had been less giving with other people. Gerard leans in plastering himself against Frank wet back.

"You're so fucking pretty." He tells Frank licking up the side his neck.  
He forces a second finger in the tight opening scissoring them and thrusting them in out. Despite the fact the unwanted intrusion hurts he feels his cock hardening and it hangs heavy between his spread legs. He should fight or at least say no but he just stands there waiting for Gerard to use him. 

The older boy slips his fingers out and grips his own cock stoking it to full hardness. He squirts the soap on it and slicks him self up.  
"It is your luck day I am in giving mood. You got a little prep and lube. You should be thanking me." Gerard's smirk is evident in his voice.

He gives Frank firm ass one hard smack that echos loudly in empty locker room. Gerard spreads him gripping his member rubbing the head against his hole. He forces the head of his member into Frank breaching the boys tight hole. He presses forward inch by agonizing inch stretching him due to Gerard rather large size. A few small tears collect at the corner of his eyes and roll down his cheeks. Gerard lips are suddenly next his ear and his hand is rubbing soothing circles on Franks tiny hips.  
"You're doing so good just be still I am almost in." Gerard voice is different now soft gentle and horse with lust.  
Frank eyes widen in surprise he has never seen Gerard this vulnerable. 

Gerard grips his hips and gives one more hard shove embedding himself in Frank to the hilt. Frank lets out startled pained cry before clamping his mouth shut. Gerard rest his body against Frank unmoving, waiting till give the boy a moment to adjust. He gave him a few moments before pulling back letting all of his member but the tip slide out of Frank before slamming back in so hard it rocked Frank forward with the force. He set up a punishing pace slamming in to Frank over and over his nails digging into the boys hips. Frank just hoped it would be over soon and he would have time to clean up before his next class. He knew he was going to miss lunch and his stomach gave small grumble in protest. Gerard rained small kisses and bites to his neck and shoulders. The older boys grunts and low moans filling the room to join the sound of skin slapping against wet skin.  
"So fucking pretty." Gerard moans.  
Gerard shifted his hips coming into contact with Franks prostate on the next inward thrust. The moment he hits Frank sweet spot the boys hips jerk wildly.  
"Fuck." Frank cries out a bit to loudly.  
"Such a dirty mouth on pretty boy like you." Gerard says.

Frank don't care that it's Gerard suddenly because it feels good way to good as he drives into the younger boys hot spot. He slides his hand around taking Frank's leaking cock in his hand gripping it tightly. He starts to stroke the boy in time with his thrust. Harsh moans fill Frank's ears and he is startled when he realizes he is the one making the sound. He can't make his mind up about what he wants to do as he shoves back to get more of Gerard inside and shoves forward to thrust his cock into the warm hand that is firmly gripping him. Frank forgets this is Gerard or that he is a bully who has in fact bulled him. He don't think as he throws his head back and lays in on older boy shoulder as it rolls side to side lolling as his mouth hangs open.  
"That's it pretty cum for me." Gerard coaxes.  
"Yes." Frank hisses.

Gerard picks up his pace stroking rapidly propelling Frank to the edge of oblivion. Gerard has realized he is attracted to Frank more than he cares to admit. He went in planning to use him just like every one else. Some where in the middle of it he decided he wanted more than that. He wanted Frank, wanted to keep him, to possess him and to own him. He wanted Frank to be his and he decides he is going to make that happen. He slammed into Frank stroking him until he erupted all over the tile wall spattering it with thick white cum. The feeling of the boys hole tightening around pulling him closer to the edge.  
"I am going to cum in you." It wasn't a question but a warning.  
"O OK ." Frank whimpered as Gerard keep slamming his tender sensitive prostate

Gerard had never come in any one on purpose he had never thought anyone was good enough but he wanted to cum in Frank. He wanted to mark him as his own. He kept slamming into him until it pushed him over the edge and he flooded the boy with his seed. He slides his cock from the boys used hole and the cum runs down the backs of Frank legs. The boy slumps bonelessly forward against the wall panting. 

Gerard forces Frank to turn and face him. He has never stuck around after using someone and he felt slightly awkward. He hoped his unsure feelings didn't show to the boy. The last thing Gerard wanted to let any one see is him vulnerable.  
"You are a mess." He tells Frank.

Frank shrugs chewing his lip nervously. He scared of what Gerard will do next he hopes he will just fuck off leave him alone. Gerard instead surprises him by picking up the bottle of liquid soap and pulling Frank to him. He is gentle and careful with him as he washes Frank cleaning away any mess on him. After he rinses all the soap from the boy he makes quick work of cleaning his self quietly. Frank takes this time to really look at Gerard for the first time. He really is not bad looking and it is to bad he such an ass hole. After he finishes he turns to face Frank pull him flush against the front his own body. Reaching up he places his hand on Frank face caressing his cheek. He runs his thumb over the boy full bottom lip before his leans in kissing him. It is soft and barely there before he pulls away.  
"You are mine now." Gerard says. 

He not asking and leaving Frank no room to say no. Gerard knows what people think of him and he wants Frank so he is not giving him a chance to say no. He steps back to leave but Frank hand grabs his shoulder stopping him. Gerard looks at him startled no one has ever had the balls to put their hands him. Frank steps into Gerard's personal space raising up on his tip toes to reach him. He presses his lips just a breath away the older boys.  
"You want me?" Frank's voice is trembling and he sounds unsure as his breathe caresses his lips .  
His eye lashes flutter against his pale check as his big brown eyes bore in to Gerard.  
"Yes." It a single simple word that escape Gerard lips but Frank knows he means it.  
Frank moves closer his lips barely touching Gerard and he speak against them.  
"Yes you can have me. I am yours." He gives him self completely over to Gerard. 

He should hate him he has made him miserable for the last two years but this side of Gerard the one he is sure no one has ever seen is so vulnerable and honest. He wants to see more of this side of him and he has to admit to himself that he really wants a chance to have sex with him again. He stops thinking and presses his lips Gerard throwing any hesitation he has out the window. Gerard pulls him close kissing him back.  
"Mine." Gerard growls against his lips.  
Frank likes how this sounds.  
"Yours." he mumbles against Gerard mouth melting into the older boys arms.


End file.
